


The wizards and the yellow eyes

by pink_kitty



Series: The one where they are wizzards [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gryffindor Dean, Hufflepuf Castiel, M/M, More tags will be added later, Oblivious Dean, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Ravenclaw Charlie, Ravenclaw Sam, Slow Burn, Slytherin Gabriel, Slytherin Lucifer, almost all the character are in this at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_kitty/pseuds/pink_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester lost their mother and have a dumpy dad that left them with their surrogate uncle since they were kids. Nothing new in that....Except that they are also wizards and Sam just started Hogwarts. Life is not that bad for the boys till a yellow-eyed ghost threatens their pumpkin-pie life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The wizards and the yellow eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever, so please don't kill me...  
> Inspired heavely by Harry Potter.  
> Beta'd, but my beta never read a Supernatural fanfic and doesn't ship the same people so not sure on his words on it...
> 
> The author has a low self esteem so kudos and comments are my life essence. Other than that, enjoy and keep in mind english is not my first language.

                                                                                                                   Chapter I

 

 

        Dean’s POV

 

    The Great Hall was shimmering in the candle light, even the ghostswere quiet tonight Dean noticed. Maybe the herbology teacher, Ellen, put them away to not spook the new students. Usually, the sorting ceremony wasn’t something he paid attention to. He did not know anyone yet and when he does they will already be sorted, so it did not matter anyway. He could gaze at cute new girls in the hallways or in the common room later. Today was different though - his little brother, Sammy, will be sorted. And not only him, but also his childhood friend Jo. Jo was Ellen’s daughter, Sam and Dean grew up in their house after their muggle father, John, could not handle raising wizards anymore. Dean did not tell anyone about it. He did not want to be looked at like he got favors from the teacher. Not like Ellen was cutting him any slack, she was even more demanding from him than his other classmates.

  Rowena, the Charm steacher, was the one that was handling the ceremony this year. Dean did not like her, but that was okay because no one else did apparently. Even among the teachers, no one liked her very much. Dean was sure that the headmaster, Bobby Singer, only kept her because he was afraid of her.

  Dean saw Sam with the other children, his brother waved at him and smiled. He was holding Jo’s hand and they both were waiting, impatient and nervous. Dean smiled, Sam was trying to look brave for Jo, to give her strength, not like the young Harvelle needed any, Dean was sure she will be a Gryffindor, she was fearless. Dean himself was a Gryffindor and he was secretly hoping his brother would be too. Although the other houses were not bad either.Anything besides Slytherin. He did not get along with anyone in Slytherin and even hated some as Gabriel and Meg.

Rowena started calling names of the kids. Dean was not paying attention now; he was looking around the room. His best friend Cas was at the Hufflepuf table greeting the newcomers like a good Prefect he was. Michael, the Gryffindor Prefect, was giving each of the newcomers a cold appreciative glace, like he was measuring the new soldiers in his army.

“Baum Dorothy” Rowena called and a confident young brunette stepped forward. From her pose and walk, Dean was thinking Gryffindor or Slytherin. He was relived the hat said Gryffindor, because they were in need of strong people for Quidditch and she looked confident enough.

“Bradbury Charlie” Dean heard Rowena call and a short red head walked to the chair, she winked at Dorothy, the girl that was in front of her, and Dean smiled – yes, she was definitely something. “Ravenclaw” the hat shouted and the red head seemed happy with the choice as she walked to the Ravenclaw table where Chuck, their Prefect, was glad to receive her. Ravenclaw did not have that many people now.

“Breiden Lisa” Rowena called and a cute brunet chick steps up. The others looked nice enough, but this one caught Dean’s attention for sure. “Ravenclaw” the hatshouts and she followed Charlie to the table. Lisa, he should remember this one for future notice. “Cortes Ruby” this one was cute, but quite scary, so Dean was not that interested in her. When the hat put her into Slytherin, the little interest he might have had was gone away completely.

“Harvelle, Jo” Rowena called and Jo’s blond head made its way to the chair and the sorting hat. Dean looked up at her and his eyes slid to the teacher’s chair above. Ellen got tense, and next to her was Bobby, their unofficial uncle and the headmaster. Jo set down into the chair confident and Rowena placed the hat on her head. That damn thing barely reached her head before it shouted “Gryffindor”.

Dean was cheering the loudest now and Jo walked to their table happy. She always wanted to be a Gryffindor, ever since she was a child. Dean hugged her before Michael could get his chance to scare her off. Jo was beaming when she took her seat next to him.

“Harvelle Ash”, Ash was someone that Ellen took in when he was a child; he was brilliant and great at spells and potions, maybe even better than Sam. Ash stepped in confident, against all of Ellen’s nagging he did not have a haircut and his hair was a mess. “Business in the front and party in the back”, Dean smiled when Jo whispered to him what Ash always said about his hair. Rowena stared at him and wrinkled her nose, but she didn’t say anything. As soon as the hat was on it shouted “Ravenclaw”. Jo and Dean smiled at each other. Of course, that would be the obvious choice for him.

“Novak Anna” Dean widened his eyes – that was Cas’s family name. He already had two stupid twin brothers Michael and Lucifer in the 3th year and a goofy brother Gabriel in the same class as them. Dean frowned. How many siblings did Cas have? The hat shouted “Hufflepuf” and the red head slipped to Cas’s table. He hugged her happily and didn’t notice Dean’s questioning look on them.Cas was always happy to get new people and he was a loving and attentive Prefect, even though he didn’t want to take the job at first and Hannah, a girl from Hufflepuf, had to almost make him.

“Novak Balthazar” Dean widened his eyes and might have mumbled “son of a bitch” louder then he thought he did, because Jo elbowed him in the ribs. Another one!? How is it that Cas and Dean have been friends for a year now and Dean had no idea how many siblings Cas had? This brother was quite smug, but Cas and Anna were looking at him fondly, so maybe he was one of the nice ones. Although Dean was not sure how “nice” worked in the Novak family, since Lucifer was a Slytherin and Michael was a tyrant. “Slytherin” the hat shouts and Dean saw Lucifer looking very proud to have another Novak in his house, in addition to his brother Gabriel.

“Tran Kevin” Rowena called. Dean’s attention was caught by the fact that this boy was too small. He did not look 11, more like a small kid from his perspective. Dean was sure he will go into Ravenclaw; he looked like a smart kid. Dean restrained himself for thinking nerd, but he even had the glasses for god’s sake. Not like being a Ravenclaw was a bad thing, he had very good friends there like their Prefect, Chuck. He was not surprised when the hat shouted “Ravenclaw” and the kid went to their table though.

Sam was the only one left. The curse of having a name that starts with “W” Dean thought. “Winchester, Sam”, Rowena called and Sammy made his way to the chair. Jo grabbed his hand under the table and both of them were watching tense. Rowena placed the hat on Sam’s head and the hat took a lot of time to answer, or was it just Dean that thought so in anticipation. “Ravenclaw” the hat shouts and the Ravenclaw table starts cheering. Dean and Jo were cheering as well and so was Cas. Sam smiled shyly to all of them and walked to the table where Chuck started talking to him. Chuck welcomed Sam with open arms and Dean was happy they seemed to get along great, but he was still a bit sad Sam wasn’t in his house, that he couldn’t protect him directly like he always had. All his worries about that got wiped out though when the food arrived. He dragged closer the cheeseburgers plate and when the apple pie appears in front of him he got cut off from the rest of the world.

When he finally came back to the world of the living, the tables were mostly empty. Chuck took the Ravenclaw back to their dorm and Cas was railing up the Hufflepufs. Lucifer’s house was still at their table, he was talking to Balthazar about something quite passionately, and Gabriel was a few seats away not minding them. Dean was wondering what was with the cold attitude when he heard Ruby, the new girl, scream and Dean was sure that was the way the prankster welcomed her. From her screaming and crying over to Meg, the girl next to her, it seemed he made her pie turn into tiny spiders and crawl all over her face. “You just don’t mess with someone’s pie like that” Dean muttered to Jo that burst into laughter.

“Time to go!” Michael says with authority. Dean knew better then to get into a fight with the man, so he rose from the table the same time all the others did.In addition, Dean and Michael were roommates, which was hell for Dean since all Michael talked about was sports and how he would like to pass the leadership on to Dean, how it would be awesome if he became captain and Prefect and Dean couldn’t care less, but he did not wish to argue, so most of the time he just ignored Michael.

“I am sharing a room with freaking Bella Talbot” Jo whispered to him while they were walking to their dorm. Jo only knew Bella from what Dean told her. Dean and Bella were friends in the first year. Well, they used to flirt a lot, which was fine and dandy for Dean till she started telling all of the school stories about him, mostly false, but then he went around talking about his family, things Dean had no idea how she knew, but it was enough to make him give her the cold shoulder for the rest of the year.

“You’ll be fine, just don’t kiss her, she has this weird habitof…” Jo elbowed him on his side and they both laughed.

“Just ignore her, she will try to scoop you up, ignore whatever she says”

“How come she is not a Slytherin, though? I mean she even looks evil”

“Well…she doesn’t look that bad, blond hair, green eyes and she is a great kisser…” Jo glared at him “Ï don’t know, I think to be a bitch takes an amount of courage too, I mean she was ballsy enough to take me on…”

“Yeah, that’s enough information.More – and you’ll be scarring me for life!”

They got to the Fat Lady the portrait that was guarding the Gryffindor common room and Michael said the password, loud and clear for all the new kids to memorize it. “Archangel”. Dean sighed. That was just a part of a brother feud; Cas had chosen “Seraphim”, so of course Michael had to choose something greater. Dean rolled his eyes. What did Lucifer choose? “God”!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wizards first meeting with the yellow-eyes.

Sam’s POV

Sam was very grateful he had a big brother in the second year that always brought home textbooks to read or spoke about teachers and the kids at school. Compared to his other freshmen friend it was like he had a map of how to behave and all the other didn’t. Not like Dean was the best example of conduct. Most teachers just stared at him when he said his name was Winchester. Rowena definitely had a face like “Oh, God, please not another one”, but he was willing to win them all over.

He was quite bumped at first that Jo, Ash and Dean were all in different houses than him, but he got friends pretty fast with Charlie and Kevin, and Chuck was okay also. He had no assholes in his house and he was very grateful for that. The people from his year were nice too. He did not like Balthazar much, but usually his sister Anna toned him down.

After he got sorted and put into Ravenclaw one of the first things their Prefect, Chuck, told him was that he should definitely try out for the Quidditch team. He did not have to say twice, Sam always wanted to be in the House team just like his brother was, like uncle Bobby and aunt Ellen used to. Heck, Dean would kick his ass if he didn’t try it!

The morning of his audition was cold, but he was used to playing in rough conditions. Last summer they had been playing from dawn to dusk with Jo and Ash in the back yard. He convinced Charlie and Kevin to try for the team too. Charlie was a muggleborn, so she had no idea what it all was about, but she learnt it pretty quick. Kevin was a prodigy; he was the quickest seeker Sam had ever seen counting Ash that was the fastest flyer of them all.

Of course Dean had come to see his audition and so did Jo and Bobby. Thank God Ellen had classes that morning or else it would have been a family gathering.

“Congratulations, Sammy” Dean said and ruffled his hair the minute he touched the ground.

“Stop calling me that, I am Sam”, Sam hissed at him and arranged his hair back.

“You are playing on the same positions on opposite teams,that’s exciting” Charlie smiled at them.

“Kevin, Charlie, these are my brother, Dean, and my kind-of-sister, Jo” Sam presented them.

“Kind of? Come on, Winchester, no other living soul would have put up with you more than I had, I deserve at least the official title” Jo sighed and all of them laughed. The other members of the team were slowly going back in the castle for lunch.

“Come on, we should hurry in! I want my pie” Dean said hungry.

Of course, his first real match in his entire life was against the Slytherins, because somewhere someone really hated Sam Winchester. The Slytherin team was the best. Even if Dean had some comments to make about that, Lucifer had an awesome team. He was the captain and their chaser, the same position as Lenore and Alistair, their seeker was Meg Masters(rumored to be as cruel as Lucifer),and he added two new people: Balthazar, his younger brother, as their beater together with Gordon Walker and Ruby as a keeper.

Their team had Chuck, Lisa and Madison as chasers, Sam and Amelia as beaters, Charlie as the keeper and Kevin as the seeker. They were not nearly as trained at the other team and not as ruthless either. Gabriel, Lucifer’s younger brother, was the commentator. Sam remembered Cas telling Dean that Gabriel was the only one in their entire family that did not play Quidich. Except for Anna that was “the only girl and therefore something precious that is not thrown into such violent endeavor”, those were Cas’s words, not his, although Sam was sure Cas just did not let her try for the team.

“Good morning, guys, and welcome to the first match of this season - Ravenclaw against Slytherin. Or to put it more poetically-the raven against the serpent. May the odds forever be in your favor, little hatchlings!” Gabriel said, from his tone he was expecting his team to crush them, Sam thought, and he was probably right about that…Their flying teacher, Zachariah, was the one that blew the whistle and all flew into the air. The Quaffle and the Bludgers were released, and Zachariah let go of the Golden Snitch that went right past him.

“The game is on!” Gabriel announced “And it seems we have another Winchester on the field, let’s hope we have the less violent one. I have two brothers in the game and want them safely returned!”

“Mister Novak! Stick to the game!” Sam heard Ellen saying and some people laughed.

Sam did not have more time to ponder and see what happened next, he had to try to protect his teammates and sent back a ball that was close to hitting Chuck and he hit Meg that was hot on the trail of the seeker. Of course he did not mean to do that, he was not that type of player.

“And the Winchester number 2 is on fire. The same degree of violence as his brother I may add, but since it is not my place to comment the domestics, I will stick to the game. One point to Ravenclaw, Chuck Shurly is showing offtoday and nothing gets past Charlie Bradbury, the new keeper. It seems that Ravenclaw finally has a steady team going on” Gabriel was commenting.

Balthazar sent a Bludger towards him and Sam lost control over his broom a bit. He got back on track soon and retaliated byhitting Lucifer’s broom with a bludger and sending him down. Sam didn’t realize how much force he put into it till Lucifer was on the ground. Meg flew to him worried and Kevin used her distraction to catch the Golden Snitch. Zachariah announced the end of the game. For the first time in 5 years, Ravenclaw actually won a game!

Sam landed and walked over to Lucifer to see if he was alright and apologize, but Dean stopped him before that.

 “Good job, little bro, someone had to make that dick eat dirt”, he said proud.

“Dean, I didn’t mean it; I never thought he will fall from his broom…I…”

“He never expected anyone aiming at him, no one ever does that. Except for me, but he expects me to hit him, I hit everyone!”

“And what a ballsy little Winchester we have! Kevin Tran catches the Golden Snitch and the match is over. A great success for the forever blue Ravenclaw, their first victory in 5 years!” Gabriel was announcing.

“I can’t believe you did that! That was great!” Charlie landedtoo and congratulated him.

“Really, guys? I was the one that caught the snitch!” Kevin protested.

“Yes, but he was the one that killed the dragon, you just rescued the princess!” Charlie explained.

“Knocking people out, didn’t know you had that one in you, Winchester!” Jo smiled at him.

“We should stop praising him for hitting someone or he will make a habit out of it!” Charlie joked.

Dean and Jo usually ate at their table and most of the time Cas and Ash went there too. Sam was a bit afraid of meeting Cas now since he was the one that knocked his brother down, but the Hufflepuf didn’t seem disturbed. He was still eating with them, and when Sam asked how Lucifer wasCas just shrugged and said he only had minor injuries. Sam was really glad he wasn’t angry or anything. He really liked Castiel, he was a very good friend to him and mostly to Dean, they could stay for hours just staring at each other, which Sam considered very creepy, but if that is how their friendship worked, it was not his place to ponder.

 

Sam and Dean were enjoying the Halloween dinner in the Great Hall. Well, Dean was staring pretty lovingly at the pumpkin pie and Sam was talking animatedly with Charlie about how chess works. The hall was quite noisy, but not enough for Bobby to demand quiet at least, jack-o-lanterns were floating above their heads and real ghosts were swarming all around.

Uriel burst into the Great Hallhalf an hour into the dinner. He was pretty shaken up and he stumbled inside mumbling something about a troll in the dungeon. Sam turned to Dean and was met by a huge grin and a menacing sparkle in his brother’s eyes. Sam was just opening his mouth to argue when they were ushered to their dorms by Ellen.

Sam was half way down the corridor to the staircase when Dean dragged him out of the crowd. Ellen was leading the noisy students so she was oblivious to them slipping away. All the colors were blending together like a weird rainbow. No one noticed the two brothers making their way to the dungeon.

“Come on, Dean,” Sam whined“we could get expelled for this…”

“Bobby loves me!” Dean said with the same huge grin plastered on his face. “Besides how many chances of seeing a troll do you think we have?”

“I don’t care,it is not like it’s mandatory to see one to pass your OWL’s!”

Dean didn’t say anything more and guided Sam towards the dungeons.

“Isn’t it weird for a troll to get this far in?” Sam wondered walking down the dark halls.

“It’s weird for a troll to be here, period. They live far into the mountains. That’s why it is interesting to check it out, Sammy!

“But shouldn’t we figure out why it got here and how?”

“After we waste it, Sammy!”

Sam wanted to argue more, but the sound of breaking porcelain and shattering glass caught their attention. They opened the door to the lavatory and there it was, a huge green monster clubbing everything in its path.

“Well, Hulk does smash!” Dean grinned at him.

“Muggle movies have a bad effect on you!” Sam rolled his eyes. 

The troll turned to them and rushed over. Dean stepped in front of Sam, but got tossed into a wall. Sam stared at the monstrosity in front of him. He pulled out his wand, but he wasn’t fast enough as the trolled grabbed him and started squeezing with his big strong hands. Sam turned to Dean, but his brother was still lying there with his eyes closed. The Ravenclaw felt his bones cracking under the pressure, the air was slowly leaving his lungs and he was fighting to stay awake.

“Wingardiumleviosa!” Sam heard faintly and he felt the pressure slowly lifting. He barely registered falling, but he didn’t reach the ground. He hovered a bit in the air and was settled down gently.

“Sammy!?” He heard Dean calling.

“I am okay.” He mumbled faintly and opened his eyes to stare into his brother’s worried gaze.

“I am so sorry, Sammy, I didn’t think he was this strong…”

“It’s okay, you did save the day!” Sam said trying to breathe through the arching pain in his chest.

“No, I didn’t.” Dean mumbled unsatisfied. “Thank you, Gabriel!”

“No problem, Dean-o, always there to help damsels in distress!” Sam heard the voice of Castiel’s brother, the commenter.

“Thank you!” He said trying to rise up and turned to a pair of golden eyes. “You have one weird eye color…” Sam said staggering a bit and the world turned to black.

 

Sam opened his eyes to a hospital room and worried green eyes hovering. Dean apologized a dozen times before he even got the chance to get a word out. Ellen and Bobby walked in next glaring and nagging them, but mostly relived he was okay. He was out of the hospital wing the next day and all of their friends piled on him worried.

“So you actually defeated a troll!?” Kevin spats amazed.

“No.” Sam started to argue.

“I did, actually!” A new voice came around and Sam was hit by the golden eyes of Gabriel Novak again.

“I am impressed you decided to take action, Gabriel!” Castiel beamed to his brother.

“What can I say; the guy did stand up to Luci! I owed you a favor for that one, Samshine!

“Thank you, Gabriel!” Sam beamed at him.

“So now, Samshine, tell me more about my eyes again!” Gabriel winked at him.

After that they fell into a nice routine. Gabriel started tagging along more often till the point he became a regular in their little gang and unlike Dean, Sam had no problem with that. He would prefer Gabriel stopped with the nicknames, but even that wasn’t as annoying as it could be.

 Usually they all went to the library after classes, with Dean and Jo whining about it constantly. But since a group study meant homework getting done that they could copy and adapt, they couldn’t really complain, even if they tried to…a lot! Every time Cas and Sam were arguing about an idea or interpretation and Charlie and Kevin backed one of them up or form a different camp, Dean and Jo sighed or started talking about Quidditch or just left…Sam was happy he got to spend time with someone that had common interests as him. From time to time Ash came to their group meetings, later Cas brought Anna as well. Gabriel showed up a few times, mostly with sneaked sweets that they all got in trouble for with the librarian later, but they made a happy bunch and Sam could see how much all of them enjoyed spending time with each other.

Their happiness was sort of short lived. In an afternoon in one of their library meetings, a 2nd year Slytherin decided it was great to try and harass Sam about what happened to Lucifer who had a broken arm and couldn’t play the next matches. The guy tried to catch Sam alone when he was looking for a book, but Dean showed up right after Sam threw the first punch. Cas was trying to hold Dean back, Jo only laughed in his face and threatened him, but it didn’t matter in Bobby’s eyes since all of them got detention. He spared Jo since Ellen decided to shout at her on her own, but all of them, even Cas that was innocent in Sam’s opinion, had to go with Jody, the care for magical creatures professor, in the Dark Forest.

Sam liked Jody and he loved Bobby and Ellen, but tonight he cursed all of them. Dean tried to look brave; Sam knew it was all an act for him, to make him feel better. Cas was relaxed, he said they had nothing to be afraid of in the forest. The guy from Slytherin passed out when he heard about the forest and now he was in the hospital wing. Jody told them that she had found a dead unicorn yesterday and was concerned about the others:

“But who would kill a unicorn?” Dean asked.

“Unicorn blood extends someone’s life, but the prize to pay is very great. To kill something that pure, someone must be really desperate to stay alive” Jody told them.

“But what life is that? Unicorn blood is not enough to keep you in strength, alive yes, but barely” Cas said.

“I don’t think you can even call it a life…” Jody said.

They wandered into the forest deeper and deeper and then they split up, Cas and Jody went another way and Sam was left with Dean. Sam heard something, like a hiss or a soft mumble and he ran to it with Dean close behind. Sam saw a wounded unicorn and someone drinking its blood. A hooded figure rose when he got close and walked to him. Sam noticed only a pair of yellow eyes staring at him, but the figure disappeared as soon as Dean showed up.

“What the hell was that!?” Dean said.

Jody came over soon enough to check on them. The unicorn had bled to death unfortunately and they couldn’t save it. Sam was relieved when they got back to the castle and he could go back to his bed. He expected everyone to be asleep by the time he got back, but Charlie and Kevin were waiting for him in the common room.

“So I see you survived!” Kevin said as a greeting the moment he walked through the door.

“Geez, you sound so relieved” Sam mocked him.

“I was hoping I could get your bed after your gruesome death, I like sleeping at the window” Kevin said calmly and Charlie hit him in the shoulder.

“We are glad you are okay. How did it go?” she asked.

“The usual meeting with unicorn killers, nothing much” Sam answered her.

Charlie and Kevin looked at him confused, so he felt the need to explain that further. When he was done Charlie and Kevin had matching shocked expression on their faces Sam would feel happy to mock them about later.

“Who would do such a thing?” Charlie asked.

“I vote Crowley, that guy feeds on the blood of the innocent!” Kevin said shivering.

“Making students life a living hell is not enough to qualify him for such a devious thing” Sam rolled his eyes. Kevin was terrified by their Potion’s teacher.

“But he takes so much pleasure in it!” Kevin replied shocked.

Dean wanted to know what the effect of unicorn blood was and since no one could answer them clearly they decided to sneak into the forbidden section. Cas, as a good Prefect tried to make them change their mind.

“Come on, little bro, live a little” Gabriel told him. He had his ever present smirk on and seemed pleased to help them break the rules. Anna and Ash were not with them that day and Cas decided they were already enough and didn’t need to get more people involved. They asked Kevin to stand on guard and Charlie to distract Uriel, the keeper. Cas, Dean, Sam, Jo and Gabriel got to sneak in. Dean wanted to take the books and study them later, but Cas and Sam did not agree. They quickly went pastthe content to find something helpful.

“Found it! So get this…” Sam started, but Dean hushed him. Kevin knocked four times in the door. That meant someone was coming and they had to make a quick exit. Gabriel was surprisingly helpful showing them a back door to the library behind one of the portraits and they ended up on the fourth floor.

“Isn’t this the floor headmaster Singer told us to stay away from?” Cas asked.

“Bobby’s going to send us to Azkaban this time” Dean frowned.

“Then better not get caught! I don’t want mum to shout at me from the top of her lungs again!” Jo said.

“Damn portals” Gabriel mumbled “last time I used that one I ended up in the Slytherin common room”

“I think I prefer the dusty forbidden zone, thanks” Dean replied.

Since they did not know the area they started opening doors randomly. Most of them were locked anyway, and some even warded since “Allohamora” didn’t seem to work on any. Cas finally managed to open a door and they all entered. The room was dark so Gabriel lighted up his wand.

The dim light revealed a small room with no windows that looked like a prison cell. The walls were filled with papers and clapped photos. The gang got closer cautious and looked around. They were profiles of kids in school, most of them Slytherins, but not all of them.

In the back of the room there were only 2 photos, larger and with more data than the other ones. When the light from Gabriel’s wand reached them, Jo gasped loudly. There was a picture of Sam and one of Lucifer. Sam looked at them with his eyes widen; they had all his biography in there, his powers, strengths, dislikes, weak points, everything to the last detail. Even pictures dated from his birth till 2 years back, moments even Sam had no memory about.

They heard steps in the corridor and decided not to stay there any longer. Sam was pretty shocked about what he just saw, so Dean dragged him along mostly. He regained his senses only when they were safely back on the stairs and on their way to the Ravenclaw common room. No one said anything; no one was sure about what they just saw…

The next morning, it was the only free of training Saturday Samhad since he made into the team. He had planned to enjoy it and oversleep a bit before going jogging and then go to the library. Of course his planning didn’t include Dean bursting through the door like a tornado and dragging him out of bed.

“Sammy, you need to see this, it’s the coolest thing ever!” Dean said while he waited impatient for Sam to dress.

“Is this another chocolate frog with cherry pie flavor, because I swear to you, Dean they are not as rare as…” Sam begun to argue.

“That would have been awesome, but no, not this time!” Dean said grinning.

“What is it then?”

“Not going to tell you till we get there!” Dean teased him.

“Jerk!” Sam muttered.

“Bitch!”came Dean’s quick response.

Sam left the room grumpy. Chuck and Kevin were still in bed, of course, lucky bastards, even the common room was deserted. But Sam sighed and allowed his brother to carry him through the empty hallways, till they got to a big and dusty room. Dean forced the door to open, Sam was sure about that since this place looked like no one stepped inside in the last century.

“It was right here!” Dean cried out.

“What was? Dean, seriously what you wake me up this early for?” Sam asked.

“We moved the mirror away, Dean” Bobby’s voice came from behind them in the doorframe.

“Mirror?” Sam asked confused.

“People waste their lives in front of that mirror, idjit, you shouldn’t have found it in the first place” Bobby said with a softer tone.”Do you realized what the mirror does, Dean?”

“It shows my deepest desires” Dean’s voice was hallowed. “I’ve seen mum and dad, Sammy…We were all four in there, happy, complete….We were a family again!”

Bobby walked forward and hugged Dean. Dean was more attached to their father, more than Sam ever was. When John left, Sam knew Dean’s heart broke into pieces. Dean’s tears started to fall when Bobby wrapped his arms around him awkwardly:

“This is more of Ellen’s department, but…I am sorry for what happened to your mother, Dean, she was a skilled witch. I am sorry your father couldn’t handle it and scatter, but you, you are a better man than your daddy ever was! Maybe you are better off!” Bobby said.

Dean wanted to argue, of course, but as the years had gone by and their father hadn’t given them any sign of caring or even still being alive for that matter, Dean started losing faith too. If Bobby had said it two years ago, Dean would scream his lungs off, but he didn’t say anything now. Bobby scooped Sam into the hug too and they all stayed like that for a few seconds.

“Come on, idjits; let’s go get breakfast before any of us grew lady parts!” Bobby told them and ushered them away.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean was the one that spoke first, his voice wavering a bit.

“We found the room upstairs, the one that has Sam’s picture and whole life on it.”

Bobby froze for a moment looking down.

“I should have known a restriction won’t keep you idjits away!” Bobby muttered.

“What is that room, Bobby?” Sam asked.

“It belonged to a dark arts teacher we had years ago. He was trying to find the heir of Slytherin, so he was looking into the records of all the wizards that fit the profile.”

“But I am not a Slytherin!” Sam said shocked.

“No, you are not, but you still could be his heir!” Bobby said frowning. “It isn’t about the House you are in, is about the power you have; Salazar was only interested in power anyway.”

“Where is he now?” Dean asked worried.

“He is dead, he was a Death Eater, and the Aurors killed him 2 years ago. Sam, he is not going to get his hands on you!”

“But what if he was right and I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin?”

“That won’t make you a bad person, that won’t make you a Death Eater!” Bobby reassured him.

Sam nodded still not convinced, but he let his brother drag him to lunch regardless.

            “How do you got there anyway, I warded the room and restricted the access!” Bobby frowned at them.

“Gabriel” was the only response Dean gave.

“You stay clear of that place, you hear me? The Aurors still try to remove the warding the teacher put and take all that stuff down!”

Both boys nodded seriously and Bobby sighed knowing he wouldn’t get a more straight answer than this. They left the dusty room and made their way to the Common Room.

That afternoon, Sam read more from the book they stole the other days. There were more permanent ways to gain life than the unicorn blood. Sam knew from what Bobby had told them that the Philosopher’s Stone was in the school, secured in the school’s dungeon, but what if someone else knew about that? Sam decided it was worth checking out at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And down the rabbit hole they go....

Castiel's POV

Castiel was in time as always. Sam was already waiting for them talking animatedly with Charlie and so was the impatient Gabriel sucking on his forever present lollypop. Castiel was sure that he had either stuffed his pockets with them or just conjures them once a few seconds at least.

“Where’s Dean?” Sam asked looking around. Dean was the closest one to the meeting point, he should have been there by now.

“I’ll go check on him” Castiel offered and sneaked inside the portrait before anyone could comment. Castiel knew the password; it wasn’t hard to guess what his megalomaniac of a brother would pick. He knew Dean’s room was at the second floor. He’s been there couple of times, mostly to talk to Michael, not much of a talk and more like listen to him barking orders about keeping Anna safe like Castiel didn’t know any better.

“I am going out and you won’t stop me!” Castiel heard Dean say in a loud voice.

“And I am telling you as a Prefect and I not going to allow you to make us lose anymore points!” Michael’s voice was screaming back.

“Michael, let me pass or I swear on Merlin’s beard I am going to….” Dean didn’t have time to finish what he was saying because Castiel opened the door and walked in.

”Great, now you have my little brother in it too! You are so irresponsible, Castiel. No one ever heard of a Prefect causing more ruckus than the others, even more of a Hufflepuf one!” Michael was directing his screaming towards Castiel now.

“I do not have time for your drama right now, assbut” Castiel got mad and when he got mad, which was not a frequent occurrence, he got into “smite mode” as Anna always told him. “Petrificus totalus” Castiel chanted and made a quick flick of his wand. Michael’s face was frozen in shock as he fell to the ground like a marble statue.

“Assbut!?” Dean turned to him with a smirk.

Castiel rolled his eyes at him.

“Come on, the others are waiting for us!”

Castiel took his hand and dragged him out of the room. Dean was staring at him like he just done something amazing, that deserved all the praises in the world. Well, now that Castiel thought about it, that was how Dean looked at him most of the time.

“You did what!?” Gabriel’s voice shouted in his ear.

“He is going to be okay, it’s just a temporary effect” Castiel replied calmly.

“Is not the spell I worry about, the gesture….Man, Mike will never let you live it down! And Lucy? This summer will be hell, it’s like you signed your death sentence, little bro’ ”

“Thank you, Gabriel, I always appreciate your support!” Castiel glared at him.

“For what is worth, I am sorry…” Dean said in a low voice.

“Its okay, my brothers always give me hell anyway!” Castiel said like this was the most normal thing in the world to say about your brothers.

Their conversation came to a halt when they ended up in front of the dusty door leading to the vault. Sam was the one that chanted the door to open. There was a huge dog sleeping while a flout was playing over his head.

“He sleeps when you play to him, just like Sammy here” Dean joked, but when Sam glared at him he shut up and looked at the door that was opened beneath his paws.

Of course, their luck run out and the song ended just when all 5 of them where beneath the dog, just out of his clawed paw’s reach.

“Jump!” Castiel shouted.

Charlie was the first one to slip into the black hole that the hatch revealed with Gabriel close on her toes. Sam jumped as well and that left only Dean and Castiel up. Dean was looking uncertain.

“Have a bit of faith, will you?” Castiel whispered to him, he grabbed Dean’s hand and they jumped right before the dog took a swing at them.

“You certainly took your time there!” Gabriel’s voice teased them from somewhere in the darkness.

“Something touched my foot!” Dean said panicked.

“It’s the devil’s snare” Sam said “You have to relax otherwise it will only kill you faster”

“Kill us faster!?” Dean screamed at his brother.

“Relax” Sam gave his brother a bitchface before he slipped past the veins and out of their sight.

Charlie and Gabriel followed soon after, their voices could be heard cheering from somewhere beneath them.

”Relax, Dean” Castiel said and slipped beneath as well. Only Dean didn’t relax, he was still squirming above and the veins were only getting tighter muffling his voice and squeezing his body.

“Dean!” Sam panicked.

“This thing will choke the life out of him! How can we kill it?” Charlie asked agitated.

“Devil snare…Sunlight!” Castiel stared at the black veins “Lumos solarium!” he chanted and his wand wasengulfed by light and sent a flare, like a column, back up straight into the evil veins. They retreated and released Dean that fell to the ground with a loud thump.

“Thanks, Cas” Dean said rising up. He was holding his wrist that got bruised, but other than that he was fine, to Castiel’s relief.

“Come on, chuckleheads, less staring into each other’s eyes and more running for your life!” Gabriel’s voice interrupted their staring contest.

In front of them was a big wooden door thatthey needed to push quite hard to open. The next room was better lighted. There were little birds flying all around, but they seemed harmless enough. When they got to the other side of the room, the door was locked and no spell opened it.

“What are we supposed to do now? We can’t just turn tail and go back when that unicorn killer wants eternal life…” Charlie said sighing.

“We don’t have to!” Sam said enthusiastically. “Those are not birds, they are keys!”

“And how are we supposed to find the right one? They are like zillions out here!” Dean said in low spirit “And they are damn fast too, look at them!”

“The key must be old, like the door itself!” Charlie pointed out.

They gazed up, Castiel spotted the key, it had a broken wing, it was an old one, but it still moved pretty fast.

“And what now, did any of us become a seekerall of a sudden?” Dean asked.

“Not all of a sudden!” Castiel turned to Gabriel. “You have to do this; it’s not about our brothers anymore!”

The others look at them confused, so Castiel felt the need to explain.

“Gabriel is a great seeker, the fastest I ever seen. He just doesn’t want to play against his brothers that is why he never trailed for Quidich!”

“And besides, Michael is a sore loser and Lucy is an awful leader to have!” Gabriel pointed out.

Gabriel rolls his eyes and walked to the broom that was hovering in the center of the room. He left off and chased after the key. Castiel looked at the others’ faces; they were mesmerized. Gabriel was graceful like he always was flying, but he was also fast, faster than any seeker any of the other teams had. He catched the key and dropped it down in Sam’s hand.

“You guys go, seems I have a little tail on me!” Gabriel shouted to them while all the other keys chased after him.

“Gabriel, we are not…” Castiel started to argue.

“Go!” Gabriel commanded and rose higher into the ceiling, so up that they could barely see him anymore.

Dean dragged Castiel out of the room and Sam let the door open for that Gabriel could get back, because he surely would, Sam told Castiel reassuring.

The next room was dim lighted. As they stepped forward they could see a large chess game. As they tried to walk past them to the door, the pawns took out their swords and blocked their way.

“I think we need to play and win in order to pass” Sam said.

“Does anyone have a secret chess talent? Sam? Cas?” Dean asked.

The both shook their heads.

“I do, I am a chess champion in the muggle world, and how different can wizard chess be?” Charlie smiled at them.

Apparently, it was very different judging from Charlie’s shock when a white pawn shredded hers to pieces when they came close. Castiel was the bishop, Dean and Sam were both rooks and Charlie was the knight as it seems that in order to pass they need to act and play as chess pieces.

There were a few pieces left on the board now, the White Queen was close to them, Charlie turned to the boys with a “don’t kill me for this” look on her face.

“Charlie?” Dean asks.

“I need to move, when I go and say “check” the Queen will strike me down, that leaves you free space for Sam to end it, move and proclaim “checkmate”.

“Charlie, come on, you can’t let yourself be bait, what is with you guys and self sacrifice today!? “Dean said angry.

“Okay! “Sam said weakly.

Dean glared at him, but didn’t move from his spot when Charlie announced her next move. The white Queen plunged her sword into the horse’s torso and broke it to pieces. Charlie fell to the ground and rubblepiled up above her. Dean wanted to move, but Sam’s eyes stopped him. Sam moved and ended the game, as soon as the white Queen let her sword fall, Dean rushed over to Charlie. She was unconscious, but alive.

“Cas, take her out of this place and heal her! Then go get Bobby here, tell him the hooded guy wants the Stone!” Dean said.

Castiel nodded.

“Take care, guys!” He said and took Charlie in his arms to get her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading it ( if someone still does) :D
> 
> Will try to keep to my scheduel as I already have the next chapters written, but is it anything you want to see? What Harry Potter moments you want to read? Please tell me so I will make sure you have them :)  
> Please feel free to rant about what I do wrong in the comments, any feedback is appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Azzazel was getting closer now, his wand shinning a dangerous green. He was ready to say the death curse, Dean realized. He would die at 12 years old in a creepy dungeon killed by the man that killed his mother; it must be some irony there somewhere."

Dean's POV

 

As they got to the next room, purple flames block the exits. There was a table in the room holding 7 bottles and a scroll with a riddle on it. Dean glared at them like that would give him the answers, but Sam took the scroll and read it. He stared at the page for a few seconds before his face got all lighted up and he walked to the bottles. He took the 3rd potion, a small bottle with a blue liquid inside.

 

“Are you sure, Sammy?” Dean asked worried.

His younger brother just rolled his eyes at him and drank the potion. He saved a gulp for Dean too and they both walked past the flames with no problem. In the room they found the hooded guy with the yellow eyes Sam had told him about. The guy was staring at the mirror that Dean found and that Bobby warned them against.

“Oh, the Winchesters, I should have imagined if someone was fool enough to follow me here it would be the two of you! “The hooded figure said.

“Oh, seems the stone is not here, it is? Sucks to be you!” Dean mocked him.

“You won’t be so brave if you knew what you are up against, big mouth!”

“Enlighten me!” Dean took out his wand and Sam did the same.

“Better not! By the way, how did dear old mummy died? Powerful Auror like her, such a pity some death eaters got to her, right?”

“Not some, she was killed by Azzazel, their leader” Sam said angry.

“Oh, someone learned their history! So tell me, Sammy, what was Azzazel known for?” the figure asked and he took the hood down. His eyes were yellow glowing like candles.

“Cruelty” Sam replied darkly at those infamous yellow eyes.

Azzazel smiled at them. Dean was sure he didn’t like the way the man stared at Sam, like he saw a revelation or something he really liked.

“What about the stone?” Sam asked.

“You tell me, Sam!” Azzazel turned to him. Sam was staring at the hooded man, but he could also see the large mirror behind him, the one Dean told him about. Sam was shocked, but all Dean could see in the mirror was his grinning family.

Sam turned to his brother; he definitely did not see the same thing as Sam did, because Dean was not shocked. He was tense and ready to fight, but not freaked out as he should be. Sam reached down and he could feel the bump of the stone in his pocked as he touched it.

“Singer made a stupid charm; the stone can be obtained only by a person who does not wish to use it!” Azzazel commented. “Dean of course would want his mother back, would give all of you eternal life. But you wouldn’t, would you, Sammy? You would not like to mess with the natural law…

Dean turned to Sam questioning. From his face Dean realized yellow-eyes was right. Sam had the stone somehow and the bad guy wanted it. Dean turned to Azzazel with a spell ready to stun him at least, but the man was faster. He sent Dean’s wand flying away out of reach and got even closer to Sam. Dean then jumped him, trying to keep him away from his brother and the stone at all cost. The man was stronger, he sent Dean flying across the room. His body was starting to arch in pain already, Dean knew he had no chance against Azzazel. But if he managed to keep him distracted long enough Bobby would show up and save Sam at least.

Azzazel was getting closer now, his wand shinning a dangerous green. He was ready to say the death curse, Dean realized. He would die at 12 years old in a creepy dungeon killed by the man that killed his mother; it must be some irony there somewhere. When he was about to strike him, the yellow eyes stopped, he yelped as in pain and turned to Sam. His younger brother was glaring at him, like his bitch face could actually kill anyone, but he also had the stone in pieces lingering at his feet.

Azzazel stared at them both in rage.Azzazel wanted to attack Dean, but there were loud voices down the corridor so he decided to flee instead.

“This is not the last time you hear of me, Sam Winchester!” He said before taking away.

Bobby and Ellen showed up soon after. There were loud screams and nagging, but overall everyone was glad they were okay. Charlie was in the nurse wing, she had a broken arm and blamed them all for it, but she was okay. Gabriel was fine as well, a bit more reserved then he usually was, but he was fine at least.

 

Next was Dean’s least favorite moment right after the exam period, the House Cap ceremony. He was only in the second year, but he already knew from the older students that Slytherin got it in the last years. Lucifer was already ready to receive it; apparently, he was so full of himself Dean was wondering how he haven’t blown up yet.

“The House rankings are: Gryffindor - fourth place with 240 points”, Bobby said. Dean looked down. Most of those points were made by him and Michael and most of it were lost by him and Jo and all of their plans.

“Third place is Ravenclaw with 300 points!” Bobby announced. The Ravenclaw table was not very bummed by that though, they still won the Quidich cup that year and that was saying something.

“Second place is Hufflepuf with 350 points!” Dean turned to Cas. He was quite happy with that since Hufflepuf never won in their entire history!

       “First place Slytherin with 400 points!” Bobby said and the Slytherin house cheered. Lucifer was freaking glowing like a candle.

       “Although in the light of the last events, I feel the need to award some new points: for the best chess game - 50 points to Charlie Bradbury and the Ravenclaw! 60 points for bravery to Dean Winchester, 50 points to Castiel Novak for keeping a cold heat when it got hot,  the last 50 points go to Sam Winchester for doing what was right against all odds!”

The Hufflepuf table was like it caught fire; everyone was jumping around. Anna hugged Castiel, the Prefect was dazed, his eyes widen. It took a moment to sink in, he couldn’t actually believe it, Hufflepuf never won the House Cup…

Lucifer was throwing daggers at his younger brother and Michael was not looking pretty happy either, but Castiel was beaming and now that was all that mattered. Dean cheered him with no sign of remorse; Castiel deserved some recognition for his hard work.

They were all hanging out in the Hufflepuf Common Room later. Against Castiel’s protests Hannah organized a small celebration party and of course Cas let all of them in. It was weird to see all of their colors mingle, blue, yellow, red and Gabriel with green sitting like an odd pin.

“Why Bobby didn’t gave you any points by the way?” Anna asked puffing her cheeks.

“Do you really want Luci to win again, sis?We would never hear the end of it!” Gabriel rolled his eyes dramatically.

“I guess not, but is unfair to not give you any credit…” Anna said pouting.

“You asked to not get any, didn’t you?” Cas widened his eyes. “Gabriel, if this was so we could…”

“Do not sweat it, little bro’, your merry band winning was just a coincidence. I just didn’t want Luci to get all peacock on me again”

 

It wasn’t long after that when the school year ended and they had to go back home. Dean felt bad which was a premiere by itself because he had thought he could never miss school. He would miss his friends though, although Charlie and Kevin promised to visit and Jo, Ash and Sam were a constant company anyway. Castiel wouldn’t be with them though, and neither would be his annoying big brother that Dean won’t admit not even once in a million years that he actually liked and worried about.

Castiel was with them now in the compartment, Jo and Charlie were giggling over something in a corner, Ash was talking with Kevin about OWL’s, a discussion Dean pretended he was deaf to, Sam was showing Cas something in a book. It was quite peaceful and domestic if you ask Dean. Gabriel’s loud mouth and obnoxious jokes were missing. Speaking of the devil, Gabriel walked in, he wasn’t munching on any sweets and that was a surprise. His smug expression and smirk were gone; he looked rather serious now.

“Castiel, Michael wants to see you, we are all in his and Lucifer’s compartment” Gabriel announced. Dean knew from the previous year that Michael and Lucifer Novak had their own compartment, but Castiel did not seat with them. He was about to say just that when Castiel rose and walked to Gabriel.

“Good bye, guys, have a nice summer!” Castiel said with a low voice and walked out before Dean got to argue like he planned to.

“What’s up with him?” Ash asked rising an eyebrow.

“They are taking him back to bible camp” Dean said looking down.

“I am sure he will be fine, Dean, he is a taught son of a bitch!” Jo comforted him.

“Yeah, sure he will!” Dean smiled as well and he turned to the others. “Who wants to go to the food cart?” he asked with a wide smile.

“And there goes their whole pie supply for this trip…” Sam mocked him.

They all rose to leave. Kevin was mumbling something, and Dean got closer so he could hear:

“Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more!”

“I like it, what is it?” Dean asked.

“Our theme song of course!” Charlie said laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you make it this far, you deserve a virtual cookie! I was planning on posting the other books as well, but will you guys be interested in reading them? I will mark this work as complete for now and if you are interested in more let me know :D
> 
> Thank you again for reading it!

**Author's Note:**

> Will update every two days and hopefully will stick to it against my lazyness. Thank you for reading it and stay tune for the next chapter!


End file.
